


The Silent Dimension

by TotallyNotNerdy63



Series: Song Fic One shots. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Got a touch of Error x Reader, I cant write fluff lmao, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader is depressed, Sad, Soft Error Sans, Song fic, The Void, The reader is trapped, Yandere, but not the one you know, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63
Summary: He'd keep you safe no matter what.Fuck consequences.
Relationships: Ink (Inktale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Song Fic One shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099565
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	The Silent Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction inspired by:
> 
> Out of my Head by Digital Daggers. 10/10 band.
> 
> Leave my a comment and let me know how you liked it.

* _In the porcelain, there's a crack_ *

* _I've seen your dark side_ *

You wandered endlessly through the white plane you were trapped in. You didn't know how long you had been trapped there, but it felt like an eternity. You had cried to be freed when you'd been originally placed here, but it was all in vain. You felt resentment to the one who had trapped you there, the bastard had assured you that it was 'for your safety' but you didn't believe him.

* _Now there's no turning back_ *

* _Tasted the poison on your tongue_ *

He would visit you occasionally, taking you to new worlds. He would allow you to explore for a while before bringing you back. Whenever you tried to run he'd treat as a game. Letting you believe you had a chance of escape before ensnaring you into a trap.

* _It almost killed me_ *

You always felt regret when he caught you, you knew the consequences but you choose to fight anyways. He would taken you back to his home, whispering dark promises to you. He'd stroke your face gently as though this wasn't wrong, something to be afraid of.

* _I know what's underneath the mask_ *

* _What seemed so good at first is under attack_ *

As if you were the one at fault, as if you were the one who was holding you captive. He'd hold an odd mixture of disappointment and eagerness when that happened. His eyelights constantly changing as he gazed into your soul.

* _I'm in the wreckage, damage done_ *

* _It almost killed me_ *

He would punish you then, forcing you to play his game. Sometimes it was simple, other times it was impossible. He enjoyed forcing you to submit, no matter how long it took him. He cared not if you insulted him, only caring when you fought against him.

* _I loved you like a burning effigy_ *

* _Now all that's left is cinders_ *

You couldn't believe you had once fallen in love with him. You had been fed a diet of lies, and you swallowed each one silently asking for more. You remembered your life before he stole you away. The dates, the late night cuddles, the long hours of talking, and the sex.

* _In the darker days of you and me_ *

* _When every little bit of it hurts_ *

It hurt you to think of the old days, it hurt to remember what the love of your life had once been to you. You knew now you should've seen the warning signs. They were practically radiating from him in the end. He no longer hid his dangerous side from you, and it frightened you.

* _I gotta get right, get right, get right_ *

* _Out of my head_ *

You shook your head, trying to rid yourself of the dark thoughts, but it was as if you were fighting a loosing battle. Your soul longed for him, but it didn't matter as he was soulless. He really cared for you. (So he claimed). He only wanted to keep his favorite human safe.

* _Woah, oh, woah_ *

* _Oh, oh, it's gonna blow_ *

Footsteps rang out around you, alerting you to a new presence. You glanced around fervently, looking for the perpetrator. Your eyes finally landed on him, he was swinging quietly on a set of strings. A long ways away. You felt your brow furrow. That...wasn't Ink...

* _Get right, get right, get right_ *

* _Out of my head_ *

A strange new skeletal monster was swinging softly on a swing made of string. You slowly approached them, eyeing the little boxes popping up as you grew closer. The skeleton had deep obsidian bones, with yellow and red tipped phalanges. You couldn't see their face, but you could see how their phalanges were twitching.

* _Woah, oh, woah_ *

* _I gotta let it go_ *

The figure stopped swinging once you were about twenty yards from them and stood up. You could see that they were terrifyingly tall, much taller than Ink and you began to feel unease. They began to turn towards you, phalanges still twitching uncontrollably.

* _Disappointed disengage_ *

* _You wrapped your limbs around me_ *

You gasped silently in fear when you got a good view of their face. The figure in question was Error. The Destroyer of AUs. You stumbled backwards as he looked on you with amusement. You didn't take your eyes off of him as you backed away, trying to put more distance between you.

* _Hard to escape_ *

* _I'm catatonic, cannot run_ *

Error waved his hands loosely and strings sprang towards you. Materializing from the air, and lashing at your skin. You screamed and turned away, trying to run. You should've known there was no point. His strings shoved their way into your chest, wrapping tightly around your SOUL.

* _It almost killed me_ *

You couldn't control your body as you took steady steps back to him. You were trying to fight, but it hurt. Error was laughing at your pathetic attempts. You were coming closer and closer to him, and strangely Ink was nowhere to be found.

* _I got too caught up so I loved you like a burning effigy_ *

* _Now all that's left is cinders_ *

You could feel tears streaming down your face. This was how you went then. At the hands of your Captor's enemy? Ha. Error was looking at you with a comprehensive expression, an odd look paired with his half maniacal expression.

* _In the darker days of you and me_ *

* _When every little bit of it hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts!_ *

Your march slowed, down gently coming to a halt, and you hiccupped in surprise. You could feel the strings relax around your SOUL slightly, allowing you control over your body again.

* _I gotta get right, get right, get right out of my head_ *

* _Woah, oh, woah_ *

Error glowered at you malice and pity evident in his mismatched eyelights.  
" **How long have you been here?** " His voice sounded like an 80s dial up computer and you winced when it hit your ears. Why was he asking you that?

* _Oh, oh, it's gonna blow_ *

* _Get right, get right, get right out of my head_ *

"I don't know." The words fell softly from your lips, and you marveled at the hoarseness that followed it. You hadn't spoken except when Ink spoke to you, and it had been a while. Error's eyelights narrowed and he circled you slowly.

* _Woah, oh, woah_ *

* _I gotta let it go_ *

" **Hmm. Now why would that damned abomination have something like you hidden away?** " He stopped to your side, and you strained your eyes trying to look at him. "You're nothing special, so I don't see why he would...you're not a Creator are you?" Ouch. You could feel the threat underlying his question.

* _Your heart was a curious obsession_ *

* _I can't feel it, I can't feel it_ *

"I-... No. I am not a Creator, I really don't know nor understand why he's left me here." You debated asking him to help you escape, it was like asking a Rattlesnake not to bite you while you poked a finger in its mouth. A very bad idea.

* _Your heart, it was never my possession_ *

Error scoffed as though leaving your mind. " **I've watched you. You've been here for years. I've only just now distracted the Bastard long enough to visit you.** " You felt your heart plummet. You'd... Been here for years? There...there was no way that was true! You knew though that it was, and you felt like crying again.

* _I can't steal it, I can't steal it_ *

Error continued gazing at you, pity now fully evident on his face. You felt the tears begin to fall, and he gave a sigh. The strings released your SOUL. You fell freely to the ground sobs, wracking your body.

* _Walk away, walk away, gonna be okay_ *

Error looked speechless and shockingly guilty. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he looked kind of panicked. You couldn't understand why until. "Oh mon chéri! I am back-"  
Ink's voice stopped almost immediately at the sight of you sobbing, a slightly nervous Error standing a short distance away from you.

* _Walk away, walk way, god, I wanna stay_ *

Ink's voice was eerily devoid of emotion when he spoke again, the sound filling you with sheer terror. "que lui as-tu fait you bastard." You didn't bother looking up as Error gave a glitched out answer. You heard someone shuffling around, and a shout let out. A great warping noise filled the room, and you winced. Clasping at your ears.

* _I gotta get right, get right, get right out of my head_ *

* _Woah, oh, woah_ *

* _Oh, oh, it's gonna blow_ *

You didn't have to look up to know Error had left, leaving you with your captor. You could hear Ink run over to you, hear him falling to his knees and clasped worriedly at your face. " mon beau are you ok?" His eyelights were white, and normal. Alerting you that he wasn't under the effects of his paint vials.

* _Get right, get right, get right out of my head_ *

* _Woah, oh, woah_ *

He pulled you close to his chest, allowing you to sob into his shirt and jacket. " ma chérie, tout ira bien." He had reverted fully to French and you couldn't understand him. You assumed it was meant to be comforting, but only unsettled you worse.

* _I gotta let it go_ *

You sobbed harder into him, hands clutching at his jacket anymore. You couldn't take this. This was wrong, but your body was craving affection, and your mental health state was a fat mess. You just wanted things to be the way they used to be.  
  


* * *

* _I can't feel it_ *

* _Oh, oh, it's gonna blow_ *

Ink wrapped his arms around you, a teasing smirk on his face. He had won. The battle had been fought for a long time, but he'd finally one. You were sobbing against him now, seeking HIM for comfort.

* _Get right, get right, get right_ *

* _Out of my head_ *

He patted at your back, rubbing it softly. He absolutely adored you. Down to your flaws and your self hatred. He'd been so lucky when he'd met you. Even if the circumstances were....odd. Despite his poor memory he remembered every thing with you down to a point. You were precious.

* _I can't steal it_ *

You were precious, anyone who hurt you was dangerous. You had to be kept away from them, even your own family. He stroked your hair softly, tingles spreading across his bones at how soft it felt under his phalanges.

* _I gotta let it go_ *

He'd deal with Error later, for now he had a spouse to comfort. But he assured himself one thing.

He was going to dismantle Error.  
LIMB.  
BY.  
LIMB.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Join my Discord Server
> 
> https://discord.gg/QxJT5VFftH
> 
> I have a Tumble too
> 
> @TotallyNotNerdy63


End file.
